The present invention relates to barbecue grills and, more particularly, barbecue grills which reduce flare ups.
Cooking meats and other foods on an open grill suffers from a basic problem: greasy juices from meats and other grilled foods tend to drip down into the hot coals or heated lava rock located at the bottom of the barbecue grill causing flare ups.
Not only are flare ups a safety hazard because the flames are relatively uncontrolled, when flare ups occur, the cooking temperature may vary wildly and cause foodstuffs to cook unevenly or become burned. For example, meats that are being cooked may become charred in various places. Charring results in a carbon-like surface to the meat which can leave an undesirable, bitter taste to the finished, cooked meat.
Therefore, what is needed is a grill for barbecuing that can control the flow of juices from the grilled food onto the coals or lava rock.